Digimon: After the Fight ::Book One of DG Story::
by SeaChelles09
Summary: After the fight on New Years when Owikawa gave himself up to protect the Digital World, it seems the world's forgotten about 'digimon'. But as the 'destined meet 'harmony' they cope with secrets, and eventually their greatest opponent ever: their own fear
1. Prolouge

**Digimon: After the Fight Series, Prologue and Information**

**_Story One of the Digimon Goddess Stories_**

_---_

"_There are lots of people who mistake their imagination for their **memory**." _

_-Josh Billings_

_

* * *

_

_Oikawa gave up his life for us, in order to save the Digital World, and the Real World. With bitter tears and sad cries, everyone watches as the Digital World gets restored to normal. A bright light flashes and the next thing Kari knows, she's in bed. _

_She blinks in surprise and gets up. Was it just a dream? It couldn't be, could it?_

_What's that sound?_

_Kari rolls over and finds her very own digimon, Gatomon, sleeping by her side. Kari grins and gets up. She walks into the kitchen to find Tai sitting there, a worried look on his face._

"_What is it?" Kari asks him._

_Tai absently points to the TV. The news is on. Kari catches what the Anchorman was saying._

"…_And so, ladies and gentleman, viewers of all ages, the result of the world-wide typhoon is over. Countries all over the world are repairing and rebuilding, wondering how this strange typhoon managed to tear up our planet. This is Tony Akano, Japan's Top News. Back to you, Sakura!"_

_Kari stares openmouthed at the TV. "Typhoon? Wait, didn't the digimon do that?"_

_Tai nods. "No one remembers what really happened last night, except us."_

_Kari bites her lip. "We have to get back to the digital world!"_

_Tai shook his head. "Izzy and Yolei already tried, the gate is sealed shut."_

_Kari felt all hope fade from her. She looked at the calendar. January 1st. They'd have to go back to school tomorrow._

"_Gatomon's still here," Kari said, quietly._

_Tai nodded. "I know. And I'm willing to bet Davis, Yolei, Cody, and T.K's digimon are all here too."_

_Kari sighed. She looked at the clock. It was noon. Kari spent most of the day trying to call her friends and watching the news. At seven o'clock, Kari went to her room and flopped on her bed. Gatomon watched Kari._

"_It'll be okay," Gatomon said, snuggling into the covers._

"_I hope you're right," Kari said. It was now official, she realized as she dozed off._

_The world forgot about the Digimon._

_------------------_

**April 14, 2006: I've re-edited and fixed all errors. I'll probably continue to edit this when I've have brain-stoppers in my other stories. Happy reading!**

**April 9, 2006-Final chapter added, and Book Two is up for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it! 3**

**April 3, 2006-Chapter 6 added. My longest story so far :) I think maybe a couple more chapters and I'll move on to book two. Thinking of making this a trilogy. I'll see if I can put up a pic of Demon for you guys! Later!**

**March 29- Chapter 5 added! The story's been kinda slow, but now that all the information (that you guys need so know…so far ;P ) has been given to you guys, I should be able to continue the story without interruptions. New pics added!**

**March 23- Chapter 3 has been added it's a little slow because it explains a little secret, but I'll make sure part four is better! A new picture has been added, it's your favorite digimon character, BlackGatomon (j/k)**

**Old News:**

**I've added quotes (I've you haven't noticed) to the story, the bolded words are the key words and usually have to do with the main character of the story. For example, chapter 1's quote has to do with 'light', which is Kari's crest. The first chapter has to do a lot with Kari.**

**Chapter 1 is up and ready for you guys Please read and review. I'll need ideas for the upcoming chapters!**

**I'm almost done with chapter 2, it's a bit longer than chapter 1, and a lot more serious, but it still has some funnies in it. Enjoy! **

**Xoxox,**

**Chelle, the author**

* * *

**Pictures of Katrina here (more pictures will be added as the story progresses):**

(school dress): i20(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/b250/hispanic(underscore)chic13/schoolgirl(dot)jpg

(casual dress): img135(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img135/39/pic9gz(dot)png

(B.Gatomon): img65(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img65/8436/ghgfhgfhgfhg6ou(dot)png

( Adrian): img137(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img137/6673/adrian12rv(dot)png


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow Girl

**_Digimon: After the Fight Series_**

**Part One: Shadow Girl**

_---_

"_We cannot hold a torch to **light** another's path without brightening our own."_

**_Ben Sweetland_**

* * *

"Kari, darling!" called a voice from the kitchen. Hikari Kamiya, mostly known as Kari, paused; frightened that her mother had caught her. Kari emerged from her open bedroom door, and peeped into the kitchen.

"Yes mother?"

"Would you be a sweetie and _please_ wake your brother up? I'm making his favorite breakfast, omelet, and I'm afraid he'll be late for it. And besides, I don't want him to be late for school, again."

Kari smiled, relieved. "Okay mom, you got it!" Kari walked to her brother's bedroom door and opened it slowly. She peeked inside and giggled. Taichi Kamiya, or Tai, was tangled in his blankets, snoring louder than Kari's hungry stomach. Kari reached into the room and flipped the light switch. Tai woke up, startled, and tumbled to the floor, headfirst.

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" Kari called.

Tai moaned as he tried to untangle himself from the death grip of his covers. Kari walked over to him and giggled as she freed him.

"Why'd you do that?" Tai whined when he was free.

"Mom said to get ready for school, and she's making omelet."

"That's new," Tai said, standing up. "Usually she'd try to poison us with beef jerky shakes or spinach cookies."

Kari smiled, but it slowly melted off her face. "Do you think she still knows about…you know…?"

Tai gave Kari a weird look. "You mean, digimon?" Tai sat back down on the floor next to his sister. Kari nodded sadly.

"I don't think so," Tai said. "After Oikawa gave himself up to protect both the Digital and the Real World, I guess he must've wiped out everyone's memories of that night."

Kari nodded as she looked away from Tai. She was thinking about that night, when the evil Belialvandemon had tried to destroy both worlds, but all of the digidestinds around the world had helped Kari and the rest of the gang. But not long after that battle, Oikawa's spirit must've somehow wiped the memories of that night from everyone's mind.

Everyone, that is, except for the digidestined.

"Well," Tai said, breaking the silence. "We've got to get ready for school, unfortunately."

It was now January, the end of Christmas break and the beginning of a new year. Tai got up and stretched.

"Do you think Agumon and the others are okay?" Kari asked, getting to her feet.

"Sure," Tai said, looking over his shoulder, still stretching. "All's well in the Digital World."

Kari bit her lower lip. _I'm_ _not sure about that, Tai._

* * *

"Good-bye, kids! Have fun!"

"Bye mom," Tai called as the door swung shut behind him. He sighed as swung his book back over his shoulder. "Ya comin' Kari?"

"Tai, look," Kari said as she hoisted her backpack on her back. Tai spun around to look at what was bothering Kari. Kari was looking at a…girl. The girl was approaching them, her eyes closed and she was humming to herself.

"Hey!" Tai called. The girl stopped and her eyes flung open. "Are you new?"

The girl stopped humming. She observed Tai. "I am," came her answer.

"So you're the new neighbor?" Kari asked.

The girl nodded. "I live two doors down that way," she said, pointing over her shoulder. Tai spotted the girls large purse under her arms. He also noticed her school uniform.

"Hey, you go to the high school?"

"Starting today," she said, frowning. "I take it you're in high school too?" she replied, observing Tai's uniform.

"Yep," he said. "My name's Tai Kamiya, I'm in year 3 (junior). This is my sister, Kari. She's in middle school."

"Hi," Kari said, realizing she was the only one standing out with her pink-and-white top, yellow shorts, pink boots, pink gloves, and camera accessory. With the snow completely melted in Japan, the temperature increased horribly.

"Well, pleased to meet you," the girl said, a smile spread across her face. "My name's Katrina Tenaiko. I'm 14 and I'm in year 2 (sophomore) in high school."

Tai's mouth opened wide. "No way? Year 2? And you're only 14?"

"A-huh," Katrina said.

"Wow," Tai said. "Well, would you like to walk to school with us?"

"No, it's okay," Katrina said. She heaved her tote bag under her arm and walked by them. "I'll see you guys later!"

Tai and Kari watched her as she descended down the stairs, and then vanish from view down the block. Tai sighed.

"She seems nice," Tai said. He didn't know himself if that was sarcasm or not.

"Let's go," Kari said. "Or I'll end up missing the bus."

* * *

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"Yeah! She's like a foreign exchange student or something!"

"With a name like _Tenaiko_? No way!"

"Yeah, her father's German I heard."

"They just can't seem to get enough," Sora Takenouchi said. She was leaning on the desk behind her, which belonged to Tai and listening to the gossiping girls in the corner. "That new girl is the new talk of the school."

"Yeah," Yamato Ishida, mostly called Matt, put in. Tai rocked on the back legs of his chair. He frowned at Matt.

"Well, I met her this morning," Tai remarked.

"You did?" Sora said, lifting her head off of the desk.

"Yeah," Tai said, now back on four legs. "She didn't seem all that. But, she must be really smart. She skipped a grade."

"She's a year 2, right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, just like Izzy."

Matt, Sora, and Tai pondered on this thought. Koushiro Izumi, nicknamed "Izzy", matched with a girl who's supposed to be a year 1 (freshman)? Tai laughed at the thought as the bell rang.

"Well, our main focus right now is to find out what's happening in the digital world."

"But Tai," Matt said as the teacher walked into the room. "We've tried and tried, but there's no possible way we can get that portal open. Even the D-3's don't work!"

"Attention, class," the teacher replied in his usual dreary voice. "Mr. Ishida, please take your seat."

"We'll try to find a way," Tai muttered as Matt walked to the front of the class into his desk. "I hope."

* * *

"Alright, class dismissed."

Katrina Tenaiko breathed a sigh of relief. She only had two more class periods to go. English and then P.E. She looked at the desk next to her desk. A boy was occupying the seat, deep in an exam paper.

"Um, excuse me?" Katrina said, shyly.

The boy looked at her with his pitch-black colored eyes. "Hm?"

"I was wondering, what exactly do we do in English class? Is it the same as it is in America?"

"How would I know," he snapped at her. "I've never went to school in America."

Katrina glared at him. "I was only asking for help, y'know! You don't have to be so self-absorbed!"

The boy sighed, but his scowl remained on his face. "Sorry, sheesh. All girls are the same."

"Men!" Katrina growled.

The boy turned to look at her, his face was full of…jealousy?

"You're Izumi, aren't you?" Katrina asked.

"It's Izzy, and yes. I am," he replied coolly.

"Well, I'm Katrina," she said, trying to be nice.

"That's nice," Izzy said and he was absorbed into his exam paper again.

"Hey, I don't like being ignored!" Katrina said.

"Well that's just too bad," Izzy said, not taking his eyes off of the paper.

Katrina jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over. Izzy looked up at her in surprise. The teacher opened the door, only to find half the class was on their feet.

"Class is in session," the teacher called, impatiently.

"Listen, you don't have to be jealous," Katrina said, trying to lower her temper.

"What on earth makes you think I'm jealous of you?" Izzy replied, flabbergasted.

"Oh, let's see, getting called on for every question, answering it correctly, _and_ reciting a whole French poem fluently without messing up _once_. And because of the fact I'm only _fourteen!_" At this, Katrina grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom. The teacher, and other peers, turned to look at Izzy. "I need to go to the bathroom," he lied, steaming. He left the classroom with his book bag too.

Neither of them returned to class.

* * *

"I don't believe it! How dare she!"

"She was only angry; you should've been a lot nicer to her, Izzy."

"Oh, so now you're on her side, Cody!"

"Yolei, I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah right!"

"Stop it, both of you!"

Miyako Inoue (Yolei) and Iori Hida (Cody) both looked at Izzy in surprise. Izzy was clacking away on the "special" computer of the middle school computer lab. Only Izzy, Yolei, and Cody were occupying the room.

"Sheesh, I was just taking your side, Izzy," Yolei said, defensively

"I don't need your support," Izzy replied. He was beating at the keys on the keyboard in fury.

"Would you like a stress ball?" Cody said, watching in amazement.

The door slid open and Takeru Takaishi, nicknamed T.K, walked in with Kari. Daisuke Motomiya (Davis) strolled in behind them, looking grim. Kari and T.K were giggling.

"Would you mind?" Izzy scoffed.

"Sorry," T.K said, laughing. "Sheesh Izzy, you look like you need anger management."

"Don't even joke," Yolei warned, frowning. "That new girl's got Izzy ticked off."

"New girl?" Kari repeated. "You wouldn't happen to mean Katrina Tenaiko, would you?"

The atmosphere in the room changed from bad to worse.

"Who?" Izzy said.

"Izzy," Kari started, but the computer shut off. Izzy's face showed a fusion of shock and anger.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted, hitting the monitor.

Cody, Yolei, T.K, Kari, and Davis all gave him a frightened look. Izzy stood up and turned to the digidestined.

"We'll try again tomorrow," he said calmly and then stormed off. T.K blinked.

"That was one side of Izzy I've never seen before."

Kari was shaking. "That was scary. Is that girl really that evil?"

"Don't say such a thing," Yolei said, comforting Kari. "He's just moody and jealous. C'mon, let's go home."


	3. Chapter 2: Izzy's Dream

**_Digimon: After the Fight Series_**

**Part Two: Izzy's Dream**

"_We'll try again tomorrow," Izzy said calmly and then stormed off. T.K blinked._

"_That was one side of Izzy I've never seen before."_

_Kari was shaking. "That was scary. Is that girl really that evil?"_

"_Don't say such a thing," Yolei said, comforting Kari. "He's just moody and jealous. C'mon, let's go home."_

_---_

"_**Knowledge** rests not upon truth alone, but upon error also."_

_-**Carl G. Jung**_

* * *

Darkness. Despair. Hate. Jealousy.

Izzy tossed and turned, the dark room seemed to be mocking him. He opened his eyes, but it was no use. There was about as much light in the room as under his eyelids. Izzy tossed his covers aside and felt around for his bedside lamp. He found it, and flipped the switch. Izzy sighed in relief as his room was bathed in light. He sat up and fixed his blanket, shaking his head.

"It was a stupid dream, Izumi. Don't let it get to you."

Izzy turned to look at his laptop on the desk next to his bed. He frowned; he wanted nothing better than to go back to the digital world, back to Tentomon and File Island. Izzy flopped backwards back onto his bed and fell asleep, leaving the light on.

* * *

"I really don't see the point in coming back here!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Yolei," T.K said as he turned the computer on. "At least this isn't the detention room, anymore."

"Why do we keep coming back here? The gate's sealed shut inside and outside, and I'm tired of looking at the same boring grey wallpaper!"

"Hey, look at this!"

Kari's voice entered the room before she did; she looked both excited and worried.

"What is it?" T.K asked, moving to her. Kari grabbed Yolei and T.K's wrist and dragged them to the window.

"Nah, you're kidding me!" T.K moaned. He watched as snow fell from the sky, white powder in a frenzy swirl of puffs.

"I have to walk home in this? And I just put away my winter clothes yesterday, great!"

"Actually, you won't be walking at all."

Kari, Yolei, and T.K spun around in surprise. Katrina was smiling at them. Kari blinked.

"You look different today."

"It's 'cause I'm not wearing my school uniform."

Kari noticed this. Katrina was wearing denim caprice, a black-and-white tank top, and long black fingerless gloves. Kari admired Katrina's belt buckle, it was the Tao symbol, the yin-yang sign. Even Katrina's hair clip and earrings were a different color than her school uniform hair clip and earrings. Kari looked at Katrina's boots, they were the same model as Kari's, except blue with a black stripe on it. T.K frowned.

"Whaddya mean we won't be walking at all?"

"Yeah, and why are you here anyway?" Yolei asked, suspiciously.

Katrina sighed and dropped her tote bag on the windowsill.

"I came here looking for Izzy so I could apologize. I heard from his friends that he hangs around at the middle school after school. When I got here, it started snowing like crazy. When I realized he wasn't here, I tried to leave, but the snow is piled up so high..."

Katrina sighed sadly. "If my dad finds out I'm stuck in the middle school, he'll totally get suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" T.K asked. Katrina turned to him.

"Running away."

Kari's eyebrows furrowed. _Wait, did anyone else see that twinkle in Katrina's eyes? That twinkle of…a lie?_

"Well," T.K said. "I know one thing, my mom will be too occupied to realize I'm gone, let alone it's snowing."

Kari nodded. "Yeah, same here. Although, I'm sure Tai will be looking for me."

"Ah…no I won't."

Kari, T.K, and Yolei turned around in shock. There they were; Tai, Izzy, Sora, and-

"Matt!" T.K exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kari said, but then she regretted asking. She knew exactly what they were doing here, trying to get to the digital world, but she couldn't say that with Katrina standing there.

"Tennis practice got cancelled," Sora said, still in her tennis suit and a sweatband on her wrist.

"We came looking for you," Tai and Matt said.

Izzy didn't say anything, but no one seemed to notice.

"Okay," Yolei said. "So you guys are here. Where are Davis and Cody?"

"Cody went home with a fever," T.K replied. "And Davis had soccer practice, so he probably went home because of the weather."

"The weather sucks, huh?" Sora said, trying to keep the atmosphere cheery.

It didn't work.

"We're going to try to continue our…project," T.K said, eyeing Katrina. "Izzy, you Kari, and Tai can come with me."

The three of them nodded and left the other four standing in the hallway. Katrina moaned and sank to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, joining her.

"I'm fine," Katrina assured her. "I just hate this weather. It makes such a big difference moving from Miami to here in Odeiba."

Sora smiled. "Wow, Miami? Really? I have a friend who lives in New York."

Katrina looked at Sora. "The 'Big Apple,' huh? I lived there for five years, it's so nice there. Have you ever been to America?"

"No," Yolei interrupted. "But we've visited Russia!"

"Yolei!" Sora snapped. Yolei covered her mouth. Katrina frowned.

"Russia, really? What's it like?"

"We weren't there for long, you see. We were too busy herding digi-"

"Wild dogs," Sora said through gritted teeth. Yolei blushed.

"Yolei, could you get us a couple of sodas, please?" Matt asked, hanging her change. Yolei nodded and ran off. Matt shrugged of his guitar and set it down, sitting on the wall opposite them. Katrina admired the guitar.

"You play in a band?"

"The most popular band in all of Japan," Sora added, grinning. Matt threw her a tiny smile.

"Could you play for me? I mean, I'm not trying to, you know, ask for a free concert, but you know-"

"It's okay," Matt said, laughing. "I'd love to play for you guys."

"It's his only passion," Sora whispered. Matt shot Sora a dark look, but he unpacked his guitar and thrummed a few strings.

"You're a little sharp," Katrina suggested. Matt looked at her.

"Are you a musician?" he asked her, impressed.

She shrugged. "Nothing major. I played the flute for 5 years, but my musical passion is the ocarina I've played since I was five. I was also in a chorus a few years ago, but quit in middle school."

"How come?" Sora asked as Matt warmed up and adjusted.

Katrina sighed. "That was the year my father met Chantal Wyatt. You see, my mother died just after I was born. My father raised me as a single parent all my life, so I'm not used to having a…well…"

"Mother-figure around?" Matt finished. Katrina nodded.

"I'm the same," Matt said.

"Really?" Katrina asked. She blushed as he winked at her. She was falling in love.

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Izzy, don't be so rough on her," Tai said.

"I'm not," Izzy said, stubbornly.

Kari giggled. "Well, one way or another, you'll have to be a lot nicer. And we have to be careful around her. If we're going to be stuck here all night, the least we could do is keep the digimon secret among ourselves."

"I'll bet $20 that Yolei's already blurted the secret," Tai remarked.

"You're on!" T.K laughed.

"You guys aren't helping!" Kari huffed.

"Sheesh, little sis," Tai said, taking a step back. "Don't make me call the navy to calm you down!"

"Will you stop that racket?" Izzy muttered as he once again clacked on the computer.

Tai frowned as he looked at Izzy. "Goodness Izzy. I see a totally different side of you when she's around."

"What are you talking about?" Izzy said, whirling around to look at them.

"It's true," T.K said, putting his arm on Tai's shoulder. The both of them looked mischievous.

"Don't pick on Izzy like that," Kari said, defensively.

"What's wrong with Katrina, Izzy?" Tai prompted. "Is she too smart?"

"Or too cute?" T.K said a teasing grin on his face.

"How can you say that?" Izzy remarked, now on his feet. Kari's mouth opened wide.

Izzy was blushing.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kari said, stunned. Izzy was trying to hide his blush, but it was no use. He might as well go ahead and try to hide his hair.

Tai folded his arms across his chest in achievement. "I knew it the moment she walked through those doors. You like her."

"I don't," Izzy said, weakly.

"You don't have to hide it, Izzy," T.K continued. "We know you really do."

Izzy exhaled and glared at them, trying to calm his temper, but it was no use.

"Go to hell, Tai!" Izzy shouted at Tai. He spun around and ran into the storage room, slamming the door behind him. Kari whirled around to look at Tai and T.K. Her face was as mad as Izzy's was.

"Are you two happy? Why do you have to be such bullies?"

"But Kari," Tai said defensively.

"Grow up!" she shouted and ran into the storage room too. It was full of computer parts and gizmos. This would be Izzy's dream room, had he not been upset at the moment.

"Izzy? It's me, Kari."

"Over here," his voice said. Kari stepped over several computer parts and made her way to the opposite wall where Izzy was sitting. Kari sank to the floor.

"They didn't mean to be mean."

"I know," Izzy replied.

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Because she thinks I'm a big jerk," he said sighing.

Kari shook her head and took Izzy's hand. He looked at her in surprise.

"No, that's not true," Kari said. "She said she came here looking for you. So she could apologize."

Izzy blinked. "She did?"

"A-huh," Kari said, smiling. "If she thought you were a big jerk, she'd probably have gone home instead of risking her life to find you."

Izzy nodded. "Okay then, let's go back."

Kari smiled. "There we go. And don't worry about T.K and Tai, I've been meaning to give them a 'proper beating.'"

"Ouch, sounds frightening," Izzy said, cringing.

Kari smiled. Izzy got to his feet and helped Kari get to hers. The lights above them flickered and went out. Kari screamed and fell over.

"Kari?" Izzy said. _Déjà Vu_, he thought. _This is how my dream was last night._

Kari crawled on the floor. "I'm fine, but try not to walk! I'll find the door."

Izzy sank to his hands and feet. This is exactly how his dream was. What was going on? He waited for Kari to run into the door. Soon enough, the door creaked open.

"Kari! Izzy!" T.K's voice flooded into the room.

"Right here!" Kari said. She could hear Izzy behind her, trying to reach them. Kari felt around in the dark, and she closed her hand around something.

"You don't have to break my wrist!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Sorry," Kari said as she pulled both of them into the computer room. They both landed in a heap, the only light came from the glowing monitor of one computer.

The one that held the portal.

"Prodigious," Izzy said, noticing this.

"Wasn't there a snow storm when you guys first went to the digital world 4½ years ago?" Kari asked, dusting off her pants.

"Yeah," T.K said as he grabbed Kari and Izzy. "C'mon, Matt has a flashlight and the radiator still works, we can't freeze in this storm."

Kari allowed T.K to lead her into the hallway where the rest of the gang was pigging out on chips and soda.

Kari joined them, sitting next to Tai. He was wearing a large blanket around him, almost like his own tent. He wrapped one side around her and they both shivered under the large blanket.

"How about a campfire song?" Matt suggested.

"What campfire?" Yolei said, moody. She defiantly wasn't happy.

"It's alright, Yolei," Sora remarked. "Just get into the mood."

Yolei sighed. "Fine. But I'm not singing."

"That's okay," Matt said. "Katrina will."

"Huh?"

Everyone in the group looked at each other, than Katrina. She looked as if she had just been told to flush herself down the toilet.

"I-I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can," Matt said, thrumming the strings threateningly. "I know you can."

Katrina blushed again as Matt winked at her. Izzy shot Matt a dark look.

"Um, restroom break," Kari said, noticing Izzy.

Kari, Izzy, Yolei, and T.K got up and went to the restroom. Kari put a hand on Izzy's arm.

"It's nothing," Kari reassured him.

"Whatever," Izzy said, spirits low. "It's obvious he's a lot better than I am."

Kari put her hand up and slapped him. "Don't be such a downer!"

Izzy stared at her in surprise, touching his bruise.

_Déjà Vu_.

Kari gasped.

"I'm sorry Izzy!"

"Don't be," he said as Yolei and T.K came back. "I just wasn't quick enough."

"You refused to speak to her, that's what," Kari said. "Matt was the only one who bothered to get to know her, and they have so much in common. They both live with their dads, they're both musicians, and they're both trouble-makers."

"Is he still hung up on that?" Tai asked, walking over to them.

"Did you see that weird computer screen?" T.K sad before things got nastier.

"Yeah," Izzy said, snapping out of his phase. "Maybe it could lead us back to the digital world!"

"Did you hear that?" Yolei asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hear what?" Tai asked. The hallway was silent.

"There it is again!" Yolei said and she took off down the hallway.

"Yolei!" Kari said as she followed her. Soon T.K, Tai, and Izzy were following her and then they stopped.

"Where'd they go?"

Yolei looked around. The flashlight was dimming and the area was empty.

"What exactly did you hear, Yolei?" Kari asked.

Yolei looked at them; her face looked haunting in the dim light. "A girl screaming '_save me from him._'"


	4. Chapter 3: Back to the Digital World…

**_Digimon: After the Fight Series_**

**Part Three: Back to the Digital World…maybe**

"_What exactly did you hear, Yolei?" Kari asked._

_Yolei looked at them; her face looked haunting in the dim light. "A girl screaming 'save me from him.'"_

_----_

"_**Courage** is reckoned the greatest of all virtues; because, unless a man has that virtue, he has no security for preserving any other."_

-**_Samuel Johnson_**

-

* * *

"Sora! Matt!"

Sora opened her eyes. All she could see in front of her were sharp blades of grass trying to poke her eyes out. She pushed herself up, now on hands and knees and brushed dirt from her elbows and tennis skirt.

"That's going to leave a nice little grass stain," she muttered.

"Sora! Matt!"

"Katrina?" Sora called as she took in her surroundings. All she could see were trees and vegetation, almost as if she were in the jungle. But, it had a familiar feel to it…

"Sora! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Katrina!" Sora called back. Within seconds, Katrina emerged from behind a tree.

"There you are! I've been looking for you and Matt!"

"Where are we?" Sora asked. She squinted her eyes. _Yup, this seems familiar alright…_

"I have no clue," Katrina said. "All I know is, we're in trouble if we can't find Matt."

"I'm right here," Matt said. Sora and Katrina ran to the voice, and found Matt sitting on small rock putting his shoes on. Sora sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. How'd we end up here?"

"Ask her," Matt said, pointing to Katrina. Katrina chewed on her lower lip.

"Just what is this place?" Sora asked. "And how'd we get here from the school?"

"Sora, use that egg-shaped head of yours for once and take a look around," Matt growled. Sora glared at him, but did take his advice. It clicked in her head.

"No way! You're kidding me, how'd we get here…to the Digital World?"

"Like I said, ask _her_!"

Sora rounded on Katrina. "Just how on earth…or wherever we are, did we get here? That digiport has been sealed shut for days!"

Katrina took a step back. Sora could tell that she was fighting the urge to run or stay with two very ticked off teenagers.

"If you run, we'll follow," Sora assured her.

"I wasn't going to!" came the reply.

"Good," Sora huffed. "Just to let you know…"

"So, if you brought us here, you're a digidestind?"

Katrina nodded sadly.

"Where's your digivice? And digimon?"

Katrina gasped. "Oh no, I left her back in the real world!"

"What?" Matt said astounded. "You're digimon's in the real world?"

"And my digivice is in the real world too," Katrina moaned, slapping her head.

"What?" Matt and Sora exclaimed, together. "How could've _possibly_ got here _without_ a digivice?"

* * *

"Sora! Katrina, Matt!"

Yolei and Kari went up and down the school hallways, hearing nothing except their distraught echoes.

"I'm telling you, they vanished," Yolei said.

"That sure was one creepy call you heard back there," Kari whispered, still shivering.

"It's okay," Yolei said, embracing Kari. "They're alright. After all, it's Matt and Sora gone missing; nothing can mess with that stubborn tag-team."

"You think Katrina was the one who screamed?" Kari asked her with worried eyes.

"Probably," Yolei frowned. "It would make sense. I didn't recognize the voice."

Kari's eyes grew wide. Yolei backed up. "Um, are you okay, Kari?"

"Oh my goodness, I left Gatomon in the classroom!"

With that, Kari took off running down the hallway. Yolei stared after her. "You still have Gatomon?" But Yolei followed after her at a jog. When Kari vanished behind a door, Yolei slid across the slick floor and paused outside the door. Kari was rummaging in desks and drawers.

"How could I have forgotten about her?" Kari exclaimed, close to tears. "The only thing left of the Digital World and I was careless!"

"It's okay, Kari," Yolei crooned as she started to rummage desks too. "At least you still have Gatomon; my digimon is still left in the Digital World."

Kari stopped searching and turned to Yolei. "My gosh, so I am the only one. It's okay Yolei, we'll see-"

"Kari?" Yolei frowned. The expression on Kari's face turned to confusion.

"I thought I just saw her," Kari darted past Yolei and back into the hallway.

"Wait, Kari! Slow down!" Yolei ran into the hallway after Kari. "You're going too fast! KARI!"

Yolei followed Kari back to the "campout" station, and ran past a surprised Izzy, Tai, and T.K

"Where are you going?" Tai called.

"Just follow your sister!" Yolei called over her shoulder. Yolei followed Kari until Kari turned the corner. Yolei slid once again and peeked into the room. It was the computer lab.

"Kari, did you inherit the delusions disease from Ken?" Yolei muttered as she walked into the lab. Kari sighed and turned to face Yolei.

"I could've sworn I saw Gatomon running past the door into here…"

"If she did, Tai and the others would've noticed her."

Kari's eyebrows furrowed. "Unless she's as dark as night."

"What're you-?" Yolei started, but Kari held up a finger to shush her. Besides the growing louder echoes of footsteps coming from the boys, nearby rustling can be heard.

"It's okay," Kari soothed. "You can come out now, we won't hurt you."

The shuffling stopped. Yolei bit her lower lip to keep from her panting in fright. Jumping noises could be heard, and then a silhouette appeared in front of the monitor of the glowing computer.

"Gatomon?" Yolei said, eyebrows knitted together.

The Gatomon shook her head. "Not really. I'm BlackGatomon, but my partner calls me B.Gatomon."

"BlackGatomon?" Kari repeated the word as if it meant something. "You're partner, who's that?"

"And why're you wearing a tag?" Yolei asked, pointing to the tag hanging around B.Gatomon's neck. B.Gatomon held it with her dark blue paw; a symbol was drawn on her paw. Kari stared at it.

"It's the crest of my partner," B.Gatomon said as if she had read Kari's thoughts. "It's the crest of harmony, or peace."

Kari blinked in surprised. "That's the Tao symbol! Don't tell me…Katrina's your digidestined partner?"

"Huh?" came voices from the door.

Kari and Yolei spun around to look at the eerie glow of T.K, Tai, and Izzy's faces.

"Don't tell me Katrina's a digidestined," Tai said, taking a step forward. "I mean, we were trying to hide the secret from her."

"Yeah," T.K said, glaring at Yolei. Yolei blushed and rubbed her head awkwardly.

"Yeah, close call," she said.

Kari's focus remained on the cat. "So, can you tell us what happened to her?"

B.Gatomon looked at the ground. "She must've teleported back to the Digital World. It makes sense."

"Tele…ported…?" Yolei repeated frowning. B. Gatomon looked up at her and nodded.

"Katrina's had this strange power since she was born. She's able to go back to the Digital World and Real World without using the digiport."

"Prodigious," Izzy breathed. "Has she ever used it before?"

B.Gatomon shrugged. "Sometimes, but she can't control it. You see, she can only use it when she thinks she's in danger, she's been practicing it on her own, but usually she gets stuck in the data realm."

"Where?" Tai asked.

"It's like a void between our world and the Digital World," Izzy explained as he walked over to the computer monitor. "Unfortunately, I'm surprised she was able to escape."

B.Gatomon looked at him curiously. "Like I said, when she's scared or in danger she can teleport out. She's terrified of the data realm."

"So, you think she took Matt and Sora with her to the data realm?" T.K asked.

"Why not the Digital World?" Yolei asked, turning to him. "After all, she was screaming something about saving her from 'him', whoever _he_ is."

B.Gatomon's eyes narrowed.

"I take it she knows," Tai pointed. B.Gatomon nodded.

"Yes, it's Demon. He's been trying to get Katrina since birth, but if he managed to escape to the Real World, we've got trouble."

"How come?" Kari asked. Demon sounded familiar.

"Demon is a very power digimon, he's a mix of all the bad guys you 'destined have over the last five years. He can manipulate your fears and make them come to life. He's the most powerful digimon ever."

"Manipulate your fears, huh?" Tai asked his hand on his chin in thought. "So, if he's that powerful, how come he hasn't come to the real world?"

"That's what the data realm is for," Izzy explained again. He was clicking away at the computer again. "Well, the data realm was only constructed a few years ago. Remember when Gennai explained to us that after we left the Digital World four years ago he and his counterparts started reconstructing digital data? They created that data realm as a wall to keep digimon from escaping. Well, as you can see, it doesn't work too well."

"Yeah," Tai said, arms crossed over his chest. "If that data realm really did work we wouldn't have had to have rounded up all those digimon on Christmas Eve."

"But Tai," T.K said, nudging his arm playfully. "If we hadn't had to round up all those digimon, we wouldn't have met Catherine."

Kari and Yolei stared at them. Even Izzy momentarily stopped his typing to look at them.

"Oh yeah," Tai muttered, blushing.

"Who?" Kari and Yolei asked.

Izzy grinned. "Tai's got a girlfriend, T.K's got a girlfriend."

"She's my girlfriend," Tai said. T.K pushed him.

"No, she's _MY_ girlfriend."

"Don't lie about thinks like that," Tai snapped. "It's obvious she likes me better!"

"I'm not lying!" T.K pushed him again. "And she likes me better!"

With that, Tai and T.K were off arguing. The other three guys laughed, then Izzy resumed. He frowned.

"BlackGatomon?" Izzy asked. The cat turned to look at him.

"Please, B.Gatomon," she said.

"Okay then," Izzy replied. "It seems as if the digiport was recently open. How's that possible?"

"With this," B.Gatomon said as she took out a device. Kari gasped.

"That's a D-3," she explained.

"It's lavender," Yolei said, looking at it. "I take it that's Katrina's?"

B.Gatomon nodded. "Yup, and this is her crest."

"The crest of harmony," Kari said slowly.

"Harmony?" Izzy repeated. "You mean, as in peace?"

B.Gatomon nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"I see," Izzy muttered. "So, Katrina, Sora, and Matt somehow managed to get through the data realm and are now stuck in the Digital World?"

"Wait a minute," Kari said. "I left Gatomon in the classroom."

"I know," B.Gatomon said. "After the blackout, she went looking for you. I managed to get out of that wretched tote bag and we found each other. I told her to go back to the Digital World to help out the others. She agreed and I took her to the computer room and opened the gate."

"What? How?" Tai asked. Kari giggled at him. He and T.K were done beating each other up.

"With the digivice."

"Interesting," Izzy murmured. "Could I use that as a means to get by the data realm?"

"Be my guest," B.Gatomon said, extending the digivice to Izzy. He took it and held it to the screen.

"Digiport," Izzy said, confidently. "Open!"


	5. Chapter 4: Katrina's Family Secret

_**Digimon: After the Fight Series**_

**Part Four: Katrina's Family Secret**

"_Interesting," Izzy murmured. "Could I use that as a means to get by the data realm?"_

"_Be my guest," B.Gatomon said, extending the digivice to Izzy. He took it and held it to the screen._

"_Digiport," Izzy said, confidently. "Open!"_

_---_

"_Once you choose **hope**, anything's possible."_

_-**Christopher Reeve**_

----------------------------------

"Open!"

Kari, Tai, Yolei, T.K and BlackGatomon all watched the screen, smiles lightening their faces. The smiles melted off quickly when the gate remained shut.

"Huh? What could've possibly have gone wrong?" Izzy pondered, staring at Katrina's digivice.

"Well," B.Gatomon explained. "I had to use the power of the crest to open it for Gatomon."

"And you didn't tell us this before?" he looked at her through narrowed eyes. She grinned.

"Well, tap into your crests," B.Gatomon said impatiently.

Izzy looked away from the cat and gave Kari a somber look. Kari returned it. "We don't have crests anymore," Kari said quietly. B.Gatomon laughed. Everyone, except Yolei, shot her dark looks.

"You guys, I thought you'd have learned from Apocalymon, you _always_ have your crests with you. All you have to do is tap into the power."

"That's right," Tai said. "Even though he destroyed our crests, our digimon were still able to digivolve into their ultimate form."

"So, we tap into our power, and that'll open the portal?" T.K asked.

"Well, what about me?" Yolei spoke up.

"What about you?" T.K frowned.

"I _don't_ have a crest!" Yolei whined. "Unless you've been too blind to notice! You can have my glasses if you need 'em!"

"Well, just use your D3," Tai said, resolving the matter. "Use the digieggs too, I bet that'll give the port a major boost."

"Oh yeah," Yolei muttered, pulling out her D-Terminal. She clicked it open and sighed at the two eggs. With that, she burst into tears.

"I-I was kidding!" Tai said, panic written all over his face. "Or you could pretend you had a crest!"

"Oh brother," Kari cursed. She walked over to Yolei and embraced her. "It's okay, Yolei. We'll see Hawkmon and Gatomon soon."

Yolei's tears flowed slower. "You mean that, Kari?"

Kari pulled back and looked Yolei in the face. "From the bottom of my aching heart."

"Does that mean she has heartburn for Gatomon?" T.K muttered to Tai.

"_KATRINA_!"

Yolei, Kari, Tai, T.K, and Izzy jumped in surprise.

"Did that come from the computer?" T.K asked, taking a step towards Izzy.

"Katrina! _Wo bist du, tochter_?"

"In here!" Kari called, running into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked, running after her. "Are you crazy?"

"Someone's come to rescue us," Kari explained as a figure moved down the dark hallway towards them.

"Who is 'cot-ah-ree-nah'?" T.K said as he caught up with them.

"It's a man's voice," Kari explained. "I think he's looking for Katrina."

"Katrina! _Wo bist du? Ich habe sie gesucht, tochter_!" the figure was about 8 feet from them.

"He's speaking German," Tai said. "Wasn't Katrina German?"

"This must be her dad," Kari said.

"Great, any of you speak German?" T.K moaned.

"_IZZY_! Get in here!"

"What do you want?" Izzy snapped as he and Yolei joined them in the hall. The man was now a few feet from them. In the dim light, the 'destined could see him clearly. He was a tall man that looked about in his mid-30, but his black hair didn't have a speck of grey in it.

"_Hallo, sind sie freunde von Katrina_?"

T.K, Tai, Kari, and Yolei all turned to look at Izzy. He gulped.

"Um, _sprechen sie Japaner_?"

"That's it?" Tai said, glaring at Izzy. "_I_ could've done that!" Izzy shrugged giving a weak laugh. The man blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said in Japanese, his accent strong but understandable. "I didn't realize I was speaking German. Forgive me."

"It's alright, sir," Izzy remarked. "Where you looking for Katrina?"

"_Ja,"_ he answered, a worried look spread across his broad face. "_Meine tochter_, my daughter. She ran away after she got home. Chantal was there."

"Chantal," Yolei repeated. "You mean, Chantal Wyatt?"

A weak smile spread across his face. "Yes. I thought Katrina would talk about her. Katrina's been devastated by her _mutter_'s death about 8 years ago. I was also grieved by my wife's death, but I moved on and Katrina should too. The poor girl's been depressed since then."

"I told you she wasn't so bad," Yolei whispered to Izzy.

"Shut up or I'll leave you here in Japan," Izzy muttered through gritted teeth.

Yolei gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Anyway," Tai put in. He turned to Katrina's dad. "Is there anything we could do to help, Mr. Tenaiko?"

The man roared with laugher. "_Es tut mir leid_, sorry. _Nein_, my name's Jonathan Strauss, but call me Jon. Tenaiko was the last name of Katrina's deceased mother who was full _Japaner_. I thought it giving Katrina her mom's last name would help Katrina move on."

"I see," T.K said. "Well, Mr. Jon, what are you doing _here_?"

Jon's face turned serious. "I've been looking _überall _for her, and I…decided to look for her here. Well, now that we've got that out of the way, allow me to drive you guys home."

"Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't you be looking for Katrina?" Tai said. He wanted to stay there to wait for Matt and Sora, or maybe even get back to the Digital World.

"Not a problem," he said. "Besides, _du und deine schwester_, Kari, live two doors down."

Tai sighed. He had no choice but to go.

After fifteen minutes; Tai, Kari, T.K, Yolei, Izzy, and Jon were packed into the relatively small white Durango and underway. BlackGatomon was squeezed in the back a long with the blankets, backpacks, and other items left from their 'campout'. Jon managed to push the car through the heavy blizzard.

"So, you're _freunde von Katrina, oder_?" Jon asked.

"What'd he say?" Tai asked, leaning to the front passenger seat where it was occupied by Izzy.

"He said 'we're friends of Katrina.'" Izzy remarked, looking out of the snow-filled window.

"Yeah," Tai said. "You already know me and Kari. That's T.K Takaishi, the one with the goofy hat-"

"Hey!"

"That's Yolei Inoue," Tai continued as Yolei gave a friendly "hi". "And that great kid up there is our very own Izzy Izumi."

"Aw, quit it Tai. You're making me blush," Izzy teased.

"Izzy Izumi?" Jon asked, looking at Izzy through the corner of his eyes. "Katrina's always talking about you."

"What?" Izzy said, caught off-guard. "I…never knew…"

"Well," Jon said his focus back to the slick roads. "You're better than she describes…and…"

"And what?" Tai pressed on.

"And…well…"

"Just say it already!" B.Gatomon jumped up from the trunk, landing on Kari's lap.

"What're you doing?" Tai asked, trying to push her to the ground.

"It's okay, Tai," Jon said. "_Ohne_ BlackGatomon I wouldn't know where Katrina was."

The kids all stared at Jon.

"You know…BlackGatomon?" T.K asked from the far back seat.

"I do," he nodded. "And I wish I didn't."

"What's going on here?" Izzy asked. "I thought everyone forgot about digimon except digidestined?"

"Does ex-digidestined count?" Jon asked.

Silence wove through the car. Even the wind-shield wipers were quiet.

"You were…" Tai finally spoke up. "A digidestined?"

Jon looked through the rear-view mirror at Tai, a reassuring smile on his face.

"I was," he said. "I was what you guys call, the 'original digidestined.' My wife, Mai, a _freunden _of hers, Rikko, some guy from our school, Tiron, Chantal _und _Chantal'_s bruder_, Tobias, and I were the six original digidestined. Unfortunatly, the only thing I didn't count on was Mai and I falling in love, and having _unsere tochter _become a digidestined too. After you guys saved the world from Myotismon four years ago and destroy Apocalymon again, just like us original digidestined, Katrina was thrust into the digital world, and she came back two years later with B.Gatomon at her side. I was used to losing my family, but I lost both my wife and daughter to the digimon."

"Yeah," B.Gatomon nodded, now cuddled on Kari's lap. "Mai Tenaiko died as a victim of Demon."

"Thanks for rubbing it in," Jon teased. B.Gatomon shrugged. "When Parrotmon and Greymon fought those eight years ago, exactly fifteen years after my Digital World adventures ended, the Digital World sent a digivice to Katrina. Mai refused to let Katrina go to the Digital World, so she tried to destroy the digivice. However, with Katrina's destiny already written out, just like _du kinder_, the digivice remained solid, so I took it and hid it. Mai died the night _after _Parrotmon and Greymon's dual, Demon had escaped through varies computers and household appliances and threatened Mai with her fears to find out where the 'Digidestined of Peace' was located. Unfortunately, Demon was confused, and he thought that the 'Digidestined of Harmony' _war die_ 'Digidestined of Light.'"

"So, Demon went after me?" Kari asked. Jon smiled at her.

"_Genau_, he sent Parrotmon after you like a dog after a stick, but the Digital World knew of this and sent the Botamon egg to you and Tai to protect you."

"Botamon?" Yolei asked.

"It's the fresh form of Agumon," Izzy explained. "Mr. Strauss, I still don't understand what we have to do with this."

"Let me finish my story, Izzy," Jon said. "And at least call me Jon. Anyway, when Greymon defeated Parrotmon, Demon was angry. He cornered Mai and she managed to send him back to the Digital World…but the poor girl wasn't strong enough to overcome her fear, and when I got there…"

Another awkward period filled the car. Izzy looked at Jon's saddened face.

"Well," B.Gatomon said. "There's one more important detail you left out, I was Mai's partner."

"You were?" Kari asked, stunned. She wondered why all these secrets surprised her a lot.

"Yeah," B.Gatomon said. "Unfortunately…after Mai died, I became one of Demon's henchmen."

"What?" Kari said. "Well, what a coincidence, Gatomon was one of Myotismon's henchman too. I guess you must've been really lonely."

B.Gatomon looked in Kari's face and nodded. "I was, but then I met Katrina, I became a good guy."

"Which could explain why Demon's so obsessed with Katrina," T.K added from the far back seat next to Yolei. "It's because he's trying to get even with you."

"There's also one more detail I left out," Jon said as he slowed the car down. "When Mai refused to give Katrina her digivice, the Digital World gave Katrina a weird power-"

"Teleportation, right?" Izzy said. Jon nodded in surprised.

"I guess B.Gatomon's already told you, _oder_? Anyway, it's been the cause of a lot of trouble. When Katrina finally did show up those two years ago, I was shocked, unfortunately, that was when I started dating Chantal. When Katrina kept running away and became depressed every time Chantal was around I finally decided to move to Miami with Katrina and B.Gatomon. She was happy, but she was lacking the _mutte_r idol in her life. Then we finally got orders to come back here to Odeiba and, well, as you can tell, all hell breaks loose."

"Again," B.Gatomon added. Silence once again reigned in the car as it now came to a stop.

"We'll help," T.K said.

"Help what?" Tai asked, dumbfounded.

"Help get my brother, Sora, and Katrina back. After all, she's not the only digidestined. Sure she's had her digivice longer than us, but we know the real deal. What do you say we meet again tomorrow, since with all this snow, there will be no school tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect!" Yolei said.

"Uh guys, you're missing the problem," Tai said, opening the car door. "What if it takes longer than a day to get into the Digital World, and then get back out?"

"Oh yeah," Yolei said, frowning.

"Don't worry about it," Jon said a grin on his face. "I got these free airline tickets for five to go on a trip two-day to the national museum of rice down in Hong Cong; I was worried I'd have to give them away."

"This reminds me of the time you, Matt, and Izzy agreed to go camping to cover us up," T.K prompted.

"Well, I need at least one of you to join me," Jon frowned.

"I'll go with you," Izzy said. "After all, I know a lot about getting back and forth between the two worlds."

"No you won't," Tai said, abandoning the car door and grabbing Izzy's shoulders. "You're going to go with the others to the Digital World; they need you to guide them."

"But, what about the museum trip?" Izzy whined.

"I'll go," Tai said. "And I'll try to get Joe or Davis or Ken to come too. Although, it's a ticket for five people right?"

"_Genau_," came the answer. "But it's you, me, and a special guest that'll help us. So that means you can get two more of _ihre freunde_ to come along."

"Special guest?" Tai repeated.

"Well, now that that's settled," T.K said. "We have to get packing for tomorrow."

"Well, good luck," Jon said as Tai and Kari stepped out. "I'll call your parents later. Right now I have to get T.K, Yolei, and Izzy home."

Kari and Tai waved as the car sped away. T.K and Yolei moved up to the middle row.

"I suppose while we're there we could do the Digital World a favor and destroy Demon," Yolei said.

"Yeah," T.K said. "Look, here's our stop."

Yolei and T.K climbed out the car and thanked Jon.

"Where do you live, Izzy?" Jon was asking.

"Wait," Izzy said, before the car door shut. "Not just yet…there's something I need to talk about before I get home."

T.K and Yolei watched the car as it vanished around the corner.

"T.K, what do you suppose Izzy needs to talk to Mr. Jon about?" Yolei asked as she opened the door to her apartment door.

"Beats me. With Izzy, you can never know."


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning, Part 1

**_Digimon: After the Fight Series_**

**Part Five: The Beginning, Part 1**

"_Wait," Izzy said, before the car door shut. "Not just yet…there's something I need to talk about before I get home."_

_T.K and Yolei watched the car as it vanished around the corner._

"_T.K, what do you suppose Izzy needs to talk to Mr. Jon about?" Yolei asked as she opened the door to her apartment door._

"_Beats me. With Izzy, you can never know."_

_----------_

"_If you have **integrity**, nothing else matters. If you don't have **integrity**, nothing else matters."_

_**-Alan Simpson**_

* * *

_Honk, honk_

"Tai!"

_Honk, honk_

"Tai? Tai! _TAI KAMIYA_!"

"_Whaaaaa_!"

"Get up, Mr. Jon's here, or would you rather me go to the museum for you?"

"Forget it Kari. Doesn't this seem familiar to you?"

Tai opened his eyes but all he saw was the dirty floor of his own room. He had fallen out of his bed once again, and he could hear Kari walking over to him. She used most of her strength to help him stand up.

"You mean, this is exactly what happened yesterday?" Kari said, straining under Tai's weight. "Except, I don't have Gatomon here to sneak around with."

"It's okay," Tai said, standing up now. "I'm awake. I was too excited to sleep. The moment Izzy can get us through the Digital World and back, I'm going to see Agumon."

Kari panted and sat on Tai's bed.

"While you're at it, don't eat so many rice balls in China, okay?"

"You got your things together?" Tai asked as he grabbed a large green bag and slung it over his shoulder. Kari nodded and she too had her own pink book bag resting on her back.

"Let's go, they're waiting."

Kari and Tai raced to the car and opened the side door. Kari peered inside the car. Jon and Izzy were occupying the front seat again, Izzy had dark shadows under his eyes, but he looked cheerful, T.K, Davis, and Ken occupied the far back seats, and Yolei and some strange boy occupied the middle row. Tai climbed into the back between Ken and T.K, and Kari scooted next to Yolei. The boy turned to Kari and smiled at her.

"Hello," he said extending a hand to Kari. "My name's Adrian Wyatt."

"Ah-dree-en?" Kari asked, taking his hand (author's note: remember to roll the 'r's '-). The boy grinned at her.

"It's pronounced that way," he said. He pushed back strand of his black hair from out of his face. His eyes were grey and gorgeous. Kari breathed in his spicy cologne. She felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"Turn down the heater, dad, I think she's going to faint."

The car erupted in laughs as it drove away. Kari finally relaxed.

"Did you just call Mr. Jon, dad?" Kari asked. Adrian nodded.

"Yes, I did," Adrian said. "Katrina's my half-sister. It's a really long story we don't have time for."

Kari nodded. "Okay then." Kari scanned him with her eyes and stopped at his belt loop. She grinned. "I suppose you're a digidestined too, right?"

Adrian returned the smile, and then took the tan D-3 from his pocket. "Yeah, this baby's got me into a lot of trouble." Adrian looked at Kari.

"You've got one too."

Kari nodded. He had such a nice accent, Kari couldn't figure out what it was though.

"Kari, do me a favor, _bitte_?" Jon said looking out of the rear-view mirror. Kari looked at him through the mirror.

"Sure," she said as she clicked her seat-belt in place. Jon grabbed something from the glove compartment and handed it to Kari. It was a cloth bag. Kari peered inside.

Clothes.

"They're for Katrina and Sora," Jon explained, his eyes flickering back to the road. "I didn't have the heart to tell Sora's _mutter_ about her being stuck in the _Digital Welt_ overnight, but thanks goodness Katrina has some clothes that are a little too long for her."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "I see." Then she remembered. These were winter clothes in the bag, Katrina and Sora had on a tennis uniform, which was too less even in summer, and Katrina was running around in caprice and tank top. T.K held up his bag.

"I've got clothes for Matt." Jon nodded and smiled from the rear-view mirror. The car slowed down a few minutes later at the school, and T.K, Yolei, Kari, and Izzy hopped out.

"I've got a private plane set for all of us to return home exactly 72 hours from now," Jon said as he rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

Izzy nodded. "That gives us exactly three days."

Jon grinned. "You are a smart _junge_. Well, good luck. When you're done, email us and I'll send Adrian or someone to pick you up and bring to the_ richtiche_ gate. Okay? So, _viel glück und tschuss_."

The car rolled away from them and Kari, T.K, Yolei, and Izzy all waved as the car vanished down the street. Izzy shouldered his backpack, tightened his scarf, and turned to the younger kids.

"You ready for an adventure?" he asked them. Kari and T.K nodded, Yolei gave a thumb up. He spun around to look at the empty, snow-covered middle school.

"Then let's get moving, already."

* * *

Loud noises filled the ears of Davis as he jerked awake. The airport was now within view, and plenty of planes were filling up the grey-colored sky. When Jon parked the car and unloaded the luggage, he locked the car tight and steered the four boys into the airport. Davis looked around the large airport, Japan didn't have many large airports compared to other countries, but this one was big enough for a million people to fit in comfortably.

"This way," Jon said after checking in. "To our gate."

"What about our luggage, dad?" Adrian asked his father.

"Flight 67 to Hong Kong, boarding. Gate 13."

"That's us!" Jon panicked. "_Scheisse_, we won't make it! We're at gate 25 right now!""

"Yes we will," Tai said, shouldering his duffel bag. "Davis, Ken, and I are soccer players; we'll run to the gate and wait until you get there."

"I'll go on ahead, too," Adrian said. He took the tickets from his father, and then loaded his and his father's bags on his shoulders."

"Uh, are you going to be able to keep up?" Davis asked. Adrian grinned at him.

"You guys just worry about yourselves."

"Hurry up!" Jon urged. Davis, Ken, and Tai took off running down the hall. When they were halfway down the hall, Adrian passed them at incredible speed.

"How did he do that?" Davis huffed as they neared gate 15. "I mean, he has_ two_ heavy bags on his back!"

By the time the three boys got to gate 13, Adrian was already checking in the tickets.

"How'd you do that?" Tai panted as Jon caught up with them. Adrian grinned at them.

"I'm on the track team, and I play baseball. C'mon, they're waiting on us."

Tai, Ken, Davis, and Jon slid through the terminal after Adrian, and found their seats. Jon and Adrian occupied the window seats while Davis, Tai, and Ken occupied the aisle seats.

"That guy's weird," Davis said, leaning over Ken to talk to Tai.

"Yeah," Tai said. "But, he makes on _hell_ of an ally."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh, come on, Kari don't get cold feet now!"

"But she just walked in the snow, Yolei. She _has_ to have cold feet."

"Ah, that's not what I meant, B.Gatomon!"

Kari fiddled with Katrina's crest, watching Izzy as he fiddled with the 'special' computer. T.K put an arm around Kari's shoulder. All of Kari's doubts washed away. Yolei put a hand on her shoulder.

"I swear you two are so…never mind. I bet Davis is jealous."

"Yeah," T.K said, grinning.

"Are you guys ready?" Izzy asked, stepping back from the computer. When everyone nodded, Izzy continued. "You do know we may not be able to come back out of there until we destroy Demon, but we're limited to only 3 days."

"What if we can't destroy him?" Yolei asked picking at her right glove.

"Don't think like that," T.K said. "We _will_ destroy him and bring peace to the Digital World. But, we can't hold back."

Izzy nodded. "Right. I've already sent an email to Cody. He said he can't make it, but he'll do what he can."

"Yeah, he needs to rest," T.K said, walking to the computer. "And if things get dicey, we always have Silphymon."

"That's right," Kari said as if just realizing she was going to the Digital World. "Silphymon."

"Will we _really_ get to see the Digital World again?" Yolei said, hopefully. Kari put her arm through Yolei's, smiling.

"Of course. Now, let's get going. Izzy?"

He nodded. B.Gatomon walked over to him and handed him the crest.

"You'll need this."

Izzy shook his head and pointed to Yolei. "She'll need it. She's the only one among us who doesn't sport a crest."

"Izzy, you're so smart it scares me," Kari said as she watched the crest being handed to Yolei.

"Are we ready, for real, this time?" T.K asked, pulling out his green D-3. Kari and Yolei nodded, pulling out their own D-3's. T.K looked at Izzy. Izzy turned around to summoned the gate, then took Katrina's D-3 and held it to the computer.

"Digi-port! Open!"

_This is just like yesterday_, Kari thought as a bright light blinded her.

_Except this time, we're really going to the Digital World._

* * *

"It's just strange seeing another Digidestined around here," Tai said, rocking in his seat. "I mean, _two_ new digidestined instead of one! Your Katrina's brother too!"

"Your Kari's brother," Adrian said, his arms folded across his chest as he looked out of the window. The plane had now been flying for two hours out of five hours. The only reason the plane took so long from Tokyo to Hong Cong was because it had to make three different stops: somewhere in the Philippines, South Korea, and India before finally getting to China. Davis and Ken had fallen asleep; due to the fact they spent all night packing because of Tai's late call. Tai occupied the aisle seat behind them while Adrian occupied the window seats behind Jon.

"It's so cool, though," Tai said, propping his feet on the seat. "I mean, a new kid shows up, who's my age, and could probably beat Speedy Gonzales at his own sport."

Adrian smiled. "It's about the only thing I can do. I'm also good at basketball, but that's about it."

"What about soccer?" Tai asked, curious. Was he really curious? Or defensive, maybe? Or maybe…did Tai really want to be _friends_ with this guy?

Adrian laughed. "Puh-lease! A rookie could kick my butt at soccer. I'm scared to see what a pro like you can do."

"A pro…like_ me_?" Tai asked. It _was_ a compliment. Sort of.

"Anyway, how do you know so much about me?" Tai finally spat out. "I know nothing about you!"

"Well, believe it or not, you were a favorite among Gennai."

"You know Gennai too?" Tai blurted out, but quickly covered his mouth. He shouldn't be so loud in public. Adrian smiled at him.

"Well, if you really want to know, I help Gennai with his research, that's all really. My name's Adrian Wyatt, I'm 16 years old and as soon as we're done in Hong Cong I'll be going to your school. Next, I became a Digidestined just after Katrina came back after disappearing for two years. I carry and tan D-3 and I sport the crest of integrity. Oh, and my favorite color is red."

"I…see…" Tai mumbled. "Well, that's interesting. Wait, did you say Wyatt?"

"Yeah," Adrian asked slowly. It then clicked. "Oh God, don't tell me Katrina's been talking about my mom?"

Tai nodded. "She's not a personal favorite, is she?" Adrian sighed.

"I love my sister. Really, I do. But I just hate it when she's so rude to my mom. She was especially angry when she came back from her long trip to the Digital World and found my mom and dad dating."

"Lay off," Tai said, calmly. "Give her time. She still thinks that her mom's coming back."

Adrian stared out of the window. "Yeah…I know." Tai smiled. Silence followed afterwards and soon Adrian fell asleep looking out of the window. Soon, Tai started dozing off until words filled his ears.

"Excuse me? Hey! Flight attendant! Yes, I need a new package of peanuts! Why? Because these ones aren't properly salted!"

Tai sat up, making Adrian jerk awake.

"'S matter, Tai?" Adrian yawned.

"It's nothing," Tai said, kneeling on the seat so he can see over the tops of peoples' heads. "Go back to sleep."

"I won't," Adrian argued, getting out of his seat and standing in the aisle to look at Tai. "And what are you looking for?"

"THERE!" Tai shouted, pointing at seats five in front of Jon. Ken jumped as he woke up, while Davis screamed, "Kari, no! Don't go with P.J!" as he woke up.

"Tai!" Adrian said, worried. "We'll get kicked out! And what are you pointing at?"

Davis and Ken swiveled their heads to look in the direction of Tai's pointing finger. Their faces fell as if they had been told they couldn't eat chocolate for the rest of their lives.

"What's she doing here?" Davis exclaimed, jumping into the aisle.

"Stop guys, we're going to get kicked off!" Adrian warned but Ken and Tai were already following Davis. The girl had her eyes closed while she was listening to music. Davis' shadow covered her face.

"Well, it's about time you slow flight-oh!"

The girl's eyes opened and she blushed as she saw them. She yanked off her headphones and smiled.

"Hi guys!" she said, cheerily.

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked, bluntly. The girl tsked.

"Always rushing to conclusions, Davis," she said. Adrian pushed his way to Tai.

"Who is she?" Adrian asked. Ken turned around to look at Adrian.

"Another Digidestined," Ken explained. "Her name's Mimi Tachikawa, and we're wondering what she's doing here."


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning, Pt 2

**_Digimon: After the Fight Series_**

**Part Six: The Beginning, Part 2**

_**I'd like to dedicate this story to **CrazygirlHayley5555/Sam, **my best reviewer and the one who's read this story, no matter how insane it gets:P**_

---

"_Hi guys!" she said, cheerily._

"_What are you doing here?" Davis asked, bluntly. The girl tsked._

"_Always rushing to conclusions, Davis," she said. Adrian pushed his way to Tai._

"_Who is she?" Adrian asked. Ken turned around to look at Adrian._

"_Another Digidestined," Ken explained. "Her name's Mimi Tachikawa, and we're wondering what she's doing here."_

_----------_

"_**Love** would never be a promise of a rose garden unless it is showered with light of faith, water of **sincerity** and air of passion."_

-Author Unknown

* * *

"T.K? Izzy? Yolei?"

"Did it work?"

"Yolei! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks Kari."

"I couldn't be better, thank you very much!" a very sarcastic voice called

"Izzy!" both girls called as they ran over to him. He was sprawled in a bush with B.Gatomon yanking on his feet to pull him free.

"Why can't you humans ever land on your feet?" B.Gatomon moaned between pulls. Kari and Yolei giggled before helping the digimon pull their friend free.

"Well, at least I'm not the one stuck in a tree," Izzy remarked as he pulled twigs out of his sweater. He pointed over his shoulder at a tall tree. Yolei and Kari looked up, and gave '_oo_'s at what they saw. T.K had landed in a _very_ uncomfortable position for a boy, and he seemed to be panting from the pain.

"I'm okay," he said, his hat askew. He had wrapped his arms around the branch to keep him from falling. Kari managed a smile.

"We'll help you down T.K! Just hold on!"

"How do you expect us to do that?" Yolei asked. Kari turned to her and shrugged.

"I don't know. But what I do know is we're not in Kansas anymore."

Yolei followed Kari's gaze and found her clothes had changed. Yolei gave a loud 'whoop'.

"We did it! We're in the Digital World! Izzy, you're a genius!"

"Not yet," Izzy said with a small smile. "We still have to find Sora, Matt, and Katrina."

"Have you guys forgotten about me?" T.K called. Kari, Yolei, and even Izzy laughed before helping T.K out of the tree. As soon as T.K was safely down, the four of them and the digimon started walking on the outskirts of the forest. It wasn't until they got deeper into the forest that a moaning filled their ears.

"Did you hear that?" Yolei paused. Izzy, T.K, and Kari all stopped to look at her. The noise repeated.

"I heard it!" Kari exclaimed and she took off into the forest.

"Slow down!" T.K called as he followed her. Kari stopped a few feet away, and she dropped to the ground. T.K, Yolei, Izzy, and B.Gatomon stopped as they reached her. Kari was kneeling next to a body; the only thing T.K could see from behind Kari's back was a white skirt, tennis shoes…and auburn hair.

"Sora!" T.K cried as he dropped next to Kari. Sora was lying on her stomach, her face half-buried in the blades of grass. She squeezed her eyes when she heard them, then her eyes opened slowly.

"Kari!" Sora exclaimed, sitting up. "And T.K! When did you guys get here?"  
"Just now," Izzy said walking over. "What happened overnight? Where are Matt and Katrina?"

Sora looked down at her knees which her scraped and grass-stained. "We were attacked."

"By who?" Kari asked. Sora looked at her.

"I think his name was 'Demon.' Katrina got really scared when he showed up, Matt and I tried to defend her, but we couldn't hold him off. So, we ran for it, and ran into our digimon."

"How are they?" T.K asked.

"Let her finish her story," Izzy said gently.

"Thanks," Sora smiled. "Well, anyway, Gabumon and Biyomon tried their best, but Demon…well…" Sora sniffled.

"He what?" Kari prompted her to continue.

"Oh Kari," Sora said, grabbing her shoulders and cried into them. "He turned them into statues and took them back to his castle! After that, he sent his henchmen after Matt, Katrina, and me so we had to split up to escape him!"

Kari patted Sora's back to comfort her. She gave T.K a '_what-do-we-do'_ look.

"The only thing we can do now is find the other two," T.K stated. Izzy nodded.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Yolei snapped. T.K looked at her.

"Well, I…didn't think that far."

"Well, we could use the digivices to locate them," Izzy said pulling his out. Nothing.

"I'm not getting a signal either," Sora said soberly, as she pulled her digivice out.

"I am," Kari, T.K, and Yolei all said in unison as their D-3's let out a soft '_beep, beep.'_

"Well, the only signals we're getting is from you guys," T.K moaned as he examined the blinking red dots in his device.

"No, wait!" Sora said as a faint '_beep_' came from her digivice. "I see one more dot! It's not too far from here."

"Me too," Izzy said. "It _has_ to be Matt."

"Let's go then!" Sora said as she took off in the direction of the blinking dot.

"Sora!" Izzy called as he followed her. The others followed soon.

* * *

"Hi guys!" the girl said grinning at them. "Long time no see!" 

"I'll say," Tai said, sarcastically. "Only three days since we last saw you."

Mimi Tachikawa sighed sadly. "Yeah, that was a sad day for me."

"Why?" Ken asked, confused. "Wait a minute, why are you here?"  
Mimi looked at him. "My father won the contest for the National Rice Museum and he won seven tickets. Since we didn't have seven people in our family, and my mom didn't want to come, he gave the tickets away to an employee in Miami. I wonder what the employee did with it…?"

"Wait a minute," Adrian said. "Tickets to a museum? _We_'ve got five tickets!"

"Really?" Mimi asked, looking at her nails. "Well them, I guess you can do the math, huh?"

"Mimi, be nice," Mr. Tachikawa said, turning to look at Adrian. He stopped and stared at him. "Jon?"

"Ah," Adrian said, blinking in confusion. "No, I'm Adrian Wyatt."

"Sorry," Mr. Tachikawa said. "It's just; you look like a dear friend of mine. He looks _just_ like you."

"If his name is Jonathon Strauss then he's my father," Adrian explained. "Before he moved away a few years back, people used to always say I look just like my dad."

"Jon…is your father?" Mimi asked, now she was looking at him. Mimi's breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. The same happened to Adrian. He found he couldn't breathe when he looked at the way her wavy golden-brown hair framed her perfectly squared face. Her brown eyes glistened in the sunlight that shot through the small airplane windows. He could see her blushing.

"Kids, don't block the alley," Jon's voice carried over to them. Adrian spun around, completely out of his trance.

"Dad, you know Mimi's dad?"

"Who?" Jon frowned as he stopped behind his son. A flicker of familiarity flashed in his eyes as he spotted Mr. Tachikawa. "Monty?"

"Jon," Mr. Tachikawa said, turning in his seat. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"I am," he said. "Oh, this is Tai Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Davis Motomiya. And my son, Adrian Wyatt."

"I didn't know you had a son," Mr. Tachikawa said, shaking their hands. "Of course, I know Tai. I've met Davis too, but I thought he was one of Mimi's friends from New York."

"I already told you dad," Mimi explained. "Davis was visiting from Japan."

The atmosphere changed as Ken, Davis, Tai, and Mimi remembered their 'around the world' fiasco with the digimon.

"Anyway, I have a daughter too," Jon said, pushing through. Tai grabbed Mimi's arm.

"C'mon, let's go back to our seats and we'll explain the situation."

When Ken, Davis, Tai, and Adrian returned to the back of the plane, Tai was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation," Mimi huffed. "I want to see all the world's rice balls shoved into one building."

"It's not vacation time, have you realized that the Digital World has been sealed shut?" Tai said.

"Yeah," Davis added. He lowered his voice. "Or that no one knows about digimon?"

"I've realized," Mimi said. "But I'm on vacation. I don't need to worry about this now. Speaking of vacation, what are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah," Davis said. "What's going on Tai? All you told us is that we're covering up for the others. You never told us what _really_ happened."

With immense difficulty, Tai explained to Mimi, Davis, Ken, and Adrian what had happened in the school that night.

"Demon, huh?" Mimi asked. "Sounds like that evil digimon we face a few days ago. What was his name?"

"He called himself '_MaloMyotismon_,'" Davis and Ken replied. Mimi giggled.

"Still DNA partners, huh?"

"If we had digimon to DNA digivolve," Davis replied. Mimi's gigging died down and Tai bonked Davis on the head.

"Don't be rude," Tai snapped. Mimi nodded.

"It's okay. So, we're not on vacation. I'll help out the best I can, too."

Adrian smiled. "That's what we're here for. Oh, and Mimi?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"What did you mean by the battle with MaloMyotismon was a sad day for you?"

"Well," Mimi explained looking at him. "It's not entirely a sad day. But it is for my friends in N.Y. You see, the reason my mother isn't here is because she's setting up our new house."

Tai slapped his hand on his forehead. "Aw, you're moving again! Where to this time? Alaska? Mexico? Siberia?"

A smirk appeared on her face. "Try this one: 'Back to Odeiba, Japan.'"

* * *

"The signal's closer!" Sora called over her shoulder. "Just a little closer." 

The faint _beep, beep_ grew stronger as she got closer. She slowed her pace when she was…right on top of it? Sora looked around her and jumped backwards, falling on her back with a soft '_thud_.' She had been standing at the edge of a cliff. If she hadn't paid attention, she'd be falling down into…what was down there, anyway?

"Sora!" Kari called from somewhere behind her. Sora stopped pondering about the cliff and turned around. The others were running to catch up with her. She looked over her shoulder at the bottomless pit below her.

_Matt's down there with Katrina_, Sora thought. _And I'm going to find him_.

"Sora! You run too fast!" Yolei complained as she caught up to her. Sora smirked.

"I guess that is what happens when all you do is sit in front of the computer all day long instead of playing tennis."

Yolei stuck her tongue out at Sora as the others caught up. When everyone caught their breaths, Sora pointed to the cliff.

"I think Matt and Katrina must've fallen down there overnight," Sora hypothesized.

"Only one way to make that statement true," Izzy said as he observed his digivice once more. He frowned. "Just how deep _is_ that canyon?"

B.Gatomon peered down at the dark hole.

"Hard to tell, actually. Could be miles deep and take forever to fall down. Could take seconds and be only a few feet, who knows?"

"Someone does," Kari said as she stood next to Sora and looked down. "Either Matt really did fall, or this is a trick."

"There's no way to know for sure," T.K said. "But we _can't_ just leave Matt down there if he really is."

"This is risky guys," Kari argued. "I just don't know if we can do this."

"What, so now you want to go and call big brother and Davis for help?" T.K replied. Kari turned to him.

"Sorry T.K," he voice rising slightly. "But we have no choice! Tai and Davis-"

"Oh, so now we're going to get Davis involved?" T.K almost shouted. "Is that it?"

"Are you jealous, T.K?" Kari asked, bluntly. T.K's face turned tomato red.

"I'm not jealous of anyone; not Davis, not Tai, and especially not you! All I want to do is save my brother!"

Kari's face softened and she touched his arm comfortably. "I know, T.K. I want to save Matt too. But we can't be hotheads like Davis and Tai and get ourselves hurt, or worse, by barging in like maniacs. Demon must be setting this up to get us, and you know what he's capable of doing. None of us are going to die at his hands, got it?"

T.K's anger melted down into a small smile. He nodded. "Okay. Sorry for being so stupid."

Kari smiled. "No problem."

Just as B.Gatomon opened her mouth to add something, a rustling came from the trees behind them.

"Oh no!" Sora cried. Izzy looked at her.

"What is it?"

"One of Demon's henchmen!" Sora called, and soon enough, the trees bowled over and a grey digimon flew over them. T.K pushed Kari and Yolei to the ground as Izzy grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged her and B.Gatomon to the ground with him.

"Was that a Kuwagamon?" Izzy asked, perplexed. Sora nodded at him. T.K looked up.

"You mean, like that red one that attacked us the first time we were transported here? But the one that just attacked us was _grey_!"

Sora nodded again. "I know that. The only reason that Kuwagamon is grey is because Demon turns all of his digimon servants into grey creatures!"

B.Gatomon's eyes went distant, as if she were remembering a past experience. Izzy blinked. _Of course, B.Gatomon was a servant of Demon's…but, B.Gatomon isn't grey, or is she?_

"Izzy!" Sora screeched as the ground below her gave way and she was falling into the cliff. Izzy grabbed her wrists and she dangled. T.K stood up and ran over to them; dropping to the ground to grabbing Sora's other wrist.

"Don't let go," Sora begged. T.K shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

"Guys, he's coming back!" Yolei shouted.

"What do you want us to do?" Izzy snapped as the dirt beneath him started to crumble from the weight. "Our hands are full right now!"

Kuwagamon flew over them again, but this time he managed to weather away the rest of the soil underneath Izzy and T.K. The ground collapsed beneath them, sending Sora, Izzy, and T.K headlong down the cliff. B.Gatomon spun around as the ground continued to be swallowed by the black pit.

"Run for it!" B.Gatomon called, but just as the girls took a few steps, they too were falling into the bottomless pit.


	8. Chapter 7: The Beginning, Pt 3

**_Digimon: After the Fight Series_**

**Part Seven: The Beginning, Part 3**

_Kuwagamon flew over them again, but this time he managed to weather away the rest of the soil underneath Izzy and T.K. The ground collapsed beneath them, sending Sora, Izzy, and T.K headlong down the cliff. B.Gatomon spun around as the ground continued to be swallowed by the black pit._

"_Run for it!" B.Gatomon called, but just as the girls took a few steps, they too were falling into the bottomless pit._

_----------_

"_You block your **dream** when you allow your **fear** to grow bigger than your faith." _

_-**Mary Manin Morrissey**_

* * *

"W-wait, what'd you just s-say?"

"I-I said I w-was moving b-back to Odeiba," Mimi mocked Tai.

"But, I can't believe this!" Tai didn't know whether to hit or hug her. Either way, both wouldn't be enough to express his surprised feelings.

"But, how come?" Davis asked. Mimi sighed.

"Aren't you guys happy?"

Ken nodded and smiled. "Of course we are, Mimi. But you've been living in the 'Big Apple' for the last three years. We're just wondering what the big change is."

Mimi seemed satisfied by the answer. She lowered her voice, making the boys lean closer so they can hear her.

"Well, you know the destruction the digimon caused? Well, even though no one remembers the digimon for some unknown reason, the destruction was real enough to persuade my dad that another 'typhoon' may strike, so he wants to go back home to live out 'what's left of my life incase something happens,' or so he says."

Silence followed Mimi's speech. Suddenly, Davis jumped up and hugged Mimi.

"You're coming back, _you're coming back_! You're really _really_ moving back!"

Mimi managed to smile as Tai, Ken, and even Adrian joined in the big group hug.

"_Attention, passengers. We will be approaching Hong Cong airport in ten minutes. The 'seatbelt sign' will flash on in a few minutes, so please return to your seats and thank you for choosing Tokyo-Nihongo Airlines_."

"Well, got to go," Mimi said, standing up. "Maybe we'll get to be next-door neighbors at the hotel."

Tai smiled as he went back into the aisle seat as Jon came back to them and claimed his window seat again.

"Stay in touch, Mimi," Tai said. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I want to help you guys fight your 'Demon,' so call me if you need me."

After a few short good-byes, Tai got ready for the bumpy landing.

* * *

Speaking of bumpy landings…

Kari felt herself falling into the mouth of the darkness. She tried to grab onto Yolei, but the other girl seemed to have become part of the darkness itself. Kari shut her eyes and opened them, but the only thing she saw was darkness. Kari was scared; she didn't know if she was falling head first, or if she was falling at all.

"I want Tai!" she shouted, and she came to an abrupt halt. "Wow, guess I've got to be scared more often."

"Kari…"

"Tai, is that you?" Kari squirmed in the darkness. An orange light shined to her left. She turned to look, realizing she was upside-down.

"Kari…" it said again. The figure came into view, and Kari gasped.

"You can't be Tai! Look at you!" Kari was looking at her brother from four years ago, Davis' goggles on head, along with his blue headband, and orange light surrounded his body.

"Kari…" Tai said, floating to her. "We need your help…"

"Who are you?" Kari asked, but another figure appeared behind her, this time emitting a red light.

"Kari…" Sora said, her blue helmet on her head and red light covering her, just like Tai's orange light. What was going on?

"Sora?" Kari asked. Sora shook her head.

"No, but almost."

"We had to come like this," a voice said as blue light appeared behind Sora.

"Matt…" Kari said. "Well, if you guess aren't my friends, who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kari?"

Kari choked on air. She was looking at…herself; whistle around her neck and a pink light surrounded her body.

"Wait a minute," Kari said. "You guys…you're Gatomon."

The little Kari smiled. "Finally, I thought we'd have to play guessing games for awhile."

Kari turned to Sora, Matt, and Tai. "Biyomon, Gabumon, Agumon…"

They nodded. "Yes," Biyomon/Sora said. "We're not sure how long we can pull this off, but we need you to find us."

"You're statues," Kari said, realizing what Sora had said. "How are you talking to me?"

Gabumon/Matt shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now. When you wake up again, you have to find the others. When you do find them, walk into darkness."

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Because Demon's castle is in the middle of this darkness," Agumon/Tai added. "When you do, you'll have to conquer your fears in order to get pass him and find us. When you do free us, we'll digivolve and escape as soon as possible."

"Why should I trust you?" Kari asked suspiciously. "I've had more than my share of dreams trying to kill me."

Biyomon/Sora blinked in surprise. "What? But, we're asking for your help!"

Gatomon/Kari sighed. "Leave it guys. Let Kari follow her instincts. She's right; when she's ready, she'll help us."

"Gatomon," Kari said. Her frowned flickered into a smile before sighing. "Okay, I'll help."

The digimon/partners cheered in happiness.

"Remember, go deep into the darkness no matter how scared you are," Gatomon/Kari said. "And one more thing. _DON'T BE SCARED_. Demon will play tricks with you in his castle and being scared will only make him stronger. Got it?"

Kari nodded. "I miss you, Gato."

Gatomon/Kari nodded. "I miss you too Kari. Be careful."

"Good luck," the others said as they melted into the darkness.

Kari nodded before the lights faded into darkness and she felt herself falling again.

* * *

"Can you believe it?"

"What is it Tai? Hey, you're not unpacking!"

"Stop arguing you two, we have to unpack our stuff."

"You never told us there was a pool at this hotel, Adrian!"

"I'm sorry guys, I should've told you," Jon said as the hotel door swung open and the man walked in. Tai, Davis, Ken, and Adrian stopped unpacking to look at him.

"It's okay, dad, but what are you holding?"

Adrian pointed to the cluster of fabrics in his father's hand. He tossed one to each of the boys. Adrian held his up.

"Swimming trunks?"

Jon nodded. "I must've misread the brochure and missed the pool part, so I took the liberty of buying bathing suits for you guys."

Tai held his up and made a face. "Mine has rice balls on it! Davis, wanna trade?"

"Nope," Jon said. "Davis and Ken's may be a little small for you Tai."

"How would you know?" Tai asked, but still respectively.

"You look about the same height, shape, and size as my son."

Tai turned to Adrian, eyes narrowed. "Care to trade?"

"No," Adrian said, a grin plastered on his face. "I prefer surfboard print to rice ball print."

After a round of giggles, Jon left them to change and get food supplies.

"Do you think they're okay?" Tai asked. Adrian sighed.

"I don't know Tai. Have you tried emailing them?"

Tai nodded. "I just can't get through; I wonder if they even made it into the Digital World."

"Well," Davis said. "Look on the bright side; if they never got your emails, they've made it into the Digital World."

Tai glared at Davis, but realized he was right. "Well, let's jump into the pool!"

"Are you crazy?" Adrian said, emerging from the bedroom door, dressed in sweat shorts and a hoodie. "It's almost 8 pm and it's the middle of winter!"

"Ever heard of heated indoor-pools?" Davis asked. Adrian stared at them.

"You'll still have to walk outside to get back here."

Tai, Ken, and Davis looked at each other and exchanged smirks. Before Adrian could react, the boys grabbed him and carried him all the way to the pool house, tossing him in fully clothed.

* * *

When Kari's eyes finally opened, she was looking at a smudged face of Yolei only a few inches from her face. Kari gasped and Yolei jumped back.

"I'm sorry, Kari," Yolei stammered. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay, 'Lei," Kari giggled. "You just caught me in surprise."

Yolei smiled and Kari glanced around. They were in a dark forest; the only source of light came from a dim fire surrounded by silhouettes not too far from them. Kari followed Yolei to them, realizing that the figures around the fire where T.K, Izzy, Sora, B.Gatomon and-

Matt and Katrina.

Kari felt relief spread through her.

"About time you woke up," Katrina joked. "I thought Yolei would go insane if she spent more time trying to wake you up!"

"I told you the kiss of true love would wake her up," Matt said, glancing at T.K. T.K shoved him, but looked at Kari.

"At least we know Yolei's more of a prince than you are," Izzy said to T.K. Kari rolled her eyes. _Teenagers, I swear!_

The pre-teen sat down between Sora and T.K. Kari turned to look at Izzy.

"How long do we have left?"

"According to my watch," Izzy said. "It's 1 am. We have less than 56 hours left."

"Well, let's get some sleep," T.K said.

"What about Demon?" Katrina asked. B.Gatomon looked at her.

"Seeing as I'm the only digimon left, I'll have to take care of him. And I can't do that without sleep."

Katrina looked at her and sighed. "Okay then. Izzy, could you set your alarm for 9 am? We could at least get 8 hours of sleep."

"That leaves us with only 48 hours," Yolei muttered as Izzy set his watch.

"That's okay," T.K said. "We only need two days to storm his castle and get our digimon, right? So, let's get some rest!"

"But first," Matt said. "Ghost stories!"

Kari smiled in spite of her growing worry inside her from the message of the fallen digimon. They had accomplished their mission a lot earlier than she had expected, now they had to move on to their big challenge: rescuing the digimon and destroying Demon. But, as Kari laughed with Matt, Sora, Katrina and the rest of the gang, she realized, with a yawn, that the hardest part of the journey had already past.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Glimpse: **Now that the others have finally made it into the Digital World, the only thing stopping them from rescuing their digimon is their deepest and darkest fears. Also included: What happened to Matt, Sora, and Katrina that fateful night? Stay tuned for Book Two: _Digimon: House of Horrors_


End file.
